This invention relates to a large key covering several small key fields for a keyboard arranged on a guide body of the keyboard for actuating switching contacts, including a switching foil, via a switching dome of the keyboard, wherein the guide body includes a guide bush and the large key includes a key ram for engaging in the guide bush and cooperating with the switching dome and the switching foil positioned under the guide body.
German patent document (DE 33 29 698 A1) discloses such a key, in which it is disclosed that: some keys on keyboards are rather larger than other keys and are large in relation to contacts to be actuated. In order to prevent jamming in a case of off-center actuation, two scissor-type flat stays are provided as guide elements. Their two axes are kept in alignment with each other. Four bearings of upper free ends of arms surround a rectangular surface, which is covered for the most part by an actuation surface, resulting in a concealed assembly.
European patent document (EP 0 412 033 A1) discloses a method of reinforcing a key with a pair of arms connected by a connection shaft, with the arms being arranged underneath the key.
In order to facilitate mounting, German patent document (DE 37 19 839 C1) recommends that a guide element be held by a notched device in a rest position, in which stop devices on the guide element are positioned in front of grip slots. When a key is pressed, the guide element moves into its operating position. In this manner, the stop devices are directed into the grip slots. then are set back down in such a way that a different contact is actuated. In so doing, incorrect engagement of a lead-in area can cause a grip slot to become deformed and the entire device to become unusable.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide measures for use with a key device of the type set forth in the opening paragraph above, that prevents deformation of a grip slot as well avoiding a concealed assembly.